megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi no Kioku
Kimi no Kioku -Memories of You-''' GhXXJRRHKGw '''Kimi no Kioku -Memories of You- - Orchesta Version hEnpHz6pDYk 'Kimi no Kioku -Memories of You-' is the ending theme of Persona 3. It is sung in Japanese, and by Yumi Kawamura. Lyrics Romaji kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa kakushita hitomi wo negau koto tsurakutemo tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta dakara yukune yume no naka mezametara mata aeruyo tooi kioku mune ni hime utau hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted kousaten kikoetekita kimi ni yoku nita koe furimuite sora wo aogi miru koboresouna namida koraete ashita koso itsunohika mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji hitori mayoi ame no yoru hareta asa machitsuzukete wasurenaiyo kakenuketa yoru wo mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita imawa tada taisetsu ni shinobuyou I will embrace the feeling kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita imawa tada taisetsu ni shinobuyou I will embrace the feeling kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you English Translation Voices of the wind and beads of light I let flow to you I won't forget your gentle smile sadness hidden in your eyes Even if wishing is painful, you gave me courage to stand up So I'll go; we'll meet again when you awake in your dream I hold faraway memories to my heart and sing You protected this empty, wavering world with your own hands So now just fold your wings and sleep peacefully Enveloped in eternal tranquility, love through all eternity Sleep within these hands, gently watching over you I remember you, laughing, crying, getting angry I'll never forget, ever, until my life is exhausted From the intersection I heard a voice like yours I turned and looked towards the sky, holding back my tears Tomorrow, some day I believe I'll see you again, and wander alone On rainy nights, I keep waiting for a sunny morning I won't forget the nights we ran through In dazzling, shining moments we were all together I spent them without realizing how precious they were Now, to remember them fondly I will embrace the feeling You were right there with me Always always always you were smiling there beside me Even if I lose you I'll get you back I will never leave you You protected this empty, wavering world with your own hands So now just fold your wings and sleep peacefully Enveloped in eternal tranquility, love through all eternity Sleep within these hands, gently watching over you I remember you, laughing, crying, getting angry I'll never forget, ever, until my life is exhausted In dazzling, shining moments we were all together I spent them without realizing how precious they were Now, to remember them fondly I will embrace the feeling You were right there with me Always always always you were smiling there beside me Even if I lose you, I'll get you back, I will never leave you Category: Songs